Bell The Sinner
by RealMatteto
Summary: He had always been alone until that man saw him... "I can give you power..."


**Danmachi is one of my favurite anime's but I love evil themes so much. So here is Bell the sinner.**

* * *

He didn't have any friend, any family or anyone else he could rely on. He had been alone as long as he could remember, the only memory he had was of his grandfather Zeus, the one that raised him, but he left just like everyone else did. Zeus always lied to him, never telling him the truth. Zeus was a god and not just any god but one that owned the biggest familia in the country perhaps even in the world. Bell figured out who his grandpa was 1 year after he left him alone. His hate started to grow from there on, he saw gods do what should of been considered crimes but they didn't get punished because they were gods. His hate grew even further when he saw the Soma familia and their state, their god didn't even care about them.

"D_espicable_ " this is what Bell thought while thinking of gods, but he knew that however much he wished he could never even touch the gods, he was to weak and will always be to weak, he refuses to ever get a blessing, even getting power from gods disgusts him. Bell was laiying in an alleyway as he had done for the last 2 years when suddanly an old man with weirdy red skin and two red horns walked there.

"_Hello little one_ " spoke the man in a calm but gruff voice. Bell could see the man smile a little bit with his white sharp teeth. The old man bent down a bit, "_What are you doing in an alleyway such as this one this late at night?_ " continued the man in the same tone as before.

Bell saw no reason to lie so he answered "_This is my home_ " the words left his mouth like it was normal to say that you live out on the streets.

"_Then why don't you sleep inside one of the familia's homes, I know that you can pay to sleep there, Come on I'll pay _" Said the old man still with that calm voice of his.

But instead of a happy face like he expected he got a death glare rivaling the black dragon himself. Bell opened his mouth and spoke with the most venomous voice the man had ever hear "_I'd rather die than to go near a god ro goddess ever _"

The old man smiled when he heard that '_He's perfect_ ' he thought

He stood up and looked down on Bell before speaking "_I have taken a liking to you so I will make you an offer_ "

Bell became intrigued and decided to listen. The old man continued speaking so that he could make his offer, "_I could give you power, power beyond your wildest imaginations but to compansate you will forever hate all gods and goddesses in the future_ "

Bell just stared blankly at the old man, this is what he wanted, right. Power, power to defeat the gods. So without hesitation he accepted the offer.

"_Ok then, now that you have accepted the offer I think some proper introductions are in order. My name is Lucifer or Satan, whatever you wanna call me works _". Bell stared at Satan with wonder, this was the man known for evil, he was evil. Satan was the only god that went against other gods.

Before Bell even got a chance to reply Satan spoke again "_My time is near, thanks to the god Chronos my life have been shortened and I will soon die, we gods are not immortal remember that_ "

"_Why would I need to remember something like that?_ " asked Bell

"_I'm gonna make you the next demon lord, you will become an evil god, I only have today left, then I'm gonna die so I'll transfer all my powers to you, yoy will be my legacy_ " Spoke Satan as a matter of fact.

Satan cut his finger open and dripped blod on Bells face, seconds later a mark showed itself on Bell's back, It was the mark for Satan, 666 and there was 7 empty squares cirkling around it. "_Your status will update even when I'm dead, the seven squares is the seven different powers you can obtain... you are.. my legacy... bring chaos on this land..._ " and with that he layed down...

Dead.

Satan's body whitered away in a heartbeat and there was no proof that there he ever was there.

The strain from obtaining Satan's powers was to heavy so Bell fell asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Bell the sinner, I have had this idea for a while and now I have finally posted my first chaper. :)**


End file.
